


Верхний ящик

by Oruga, WTF_John_Watson_2015



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oruga/pseuds/Oruga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_John_Watson_2015/pseuds/WTF_John_Watson_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В верхнем ящике прикроватной тумбочки у Шерлока хранятся два листа бумаги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Верхний ящик

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено специально для команды WTF John Watson 2015 на Зимнюю фандомную битву.  
> Беты: Nitocrisss, eto-da

 

В верхнем ящике прикроватной тумбочки у Шерлока хранятся два листа бумаги.

Двадцать пять вещей, которые мне больше нельзя делать в Скотленд-Ярде.

1\. Нельзя стрелять в Андерсона, когда он меня раздражает.

2\. Нельзя острить (потому что Лестрейд думает, что это не смешно).  
• Дополнение: острить в Интернете тоже нельзя.

3\. Высмеивать Андерсона не считается за хобби.

4\. Нельзя срывать пресс-конференции, посылая Лестрейду смс-ки «Ты ошибаешься».  
• Дополнение I: Нельзя срывать пресс-конференции, посылая смс-ки «Лестрейд (Донован, Андерсон, кто угодно в Скотленд-Ярде) ошибается».  
• Дополнение II: Нельзя срывать пресс-конференции, и точка.  
• Дополнение III: Нельзя использовать Джона Уотсона, чтобы срывать пресс-конференции, потому что самому Нельзя.

5\. Нельзя называть сотрудников Скотленд-Ярда ничем из приведённого ниже:  
идиот, придурок, невежественный дурак, просто дурак, имбецил, кретин, Андерсон (это фамилия, а не ругательство), ходячая интеллектуальная чёрная дыра.  
• Дополнение: я не имею полномочий запрещать людям размножаться.

6\. Нельзя приходить на место преступления в пижаме.

7\. Нельзя смеяться на месте преступления.

8\. Нельзя танцевать от радости с криками «Серийный убийца! Это просто праздник какой-то!» в присутствии родственников жертвы.  
• Дополнение: мне вообще нельзя больше разговаривать с родственниками жертвы, кроме как в интересах дела и в присутствии либо Лестрейда, либо Джона.

9\. Нельзя грозить Лестрейду гневом божьим (то есть майкрофтовым).

10\. Нельзя, отвечая на вопросы, переходить на китайский просто потому, что меня разозлили.

11\. «Запретная зона» означает, что зона запретная.

12\. Нельзя воровать полицейское удостоверение Лестрейда, чтобы получить доступ в запретную зону.

13\. Мне запрещено конфисковывать наркотики и потом забирать их домой для экспериментов.

14\. Нельзя передразнивать никого из нижеперечисленных:  
судей, полицейских, прокуроров, Джона Уотсона, Лестрейда, бога.

15\. Нельзя говорить со скоростью больше двухсот слов в минуту, когда я разговариваю с Лестрейдом.

16\. Нельзя никого похищать, даже если у меня есть уважительная причина.

17\. Я не имею полномочий увольнять Андерсона.

18\. То, что я самый умный, не извиняет грубости или насмешек.

19\. Нельзя угонять полицейскую машину (потому что у меня нет водительских прав).

20\. Нельзя заказывать по Интернету уран за счёт Скотленд-Ярда.

21\. Нельзя ломать Интернет.

22\. Нельзя использовать заключённых в КПЗ для психологических опытов.

23\. Нельзя предлагать честь Лестрейда кому-либо в обмен за информацию.  
• Дополнение I: особенно по Интернету.  
• Дополнение II: особенно используя выражения «жертвоприношение девственника».

24\. Нельзя спать в морге.

25\. Нельзя использовать этот список в качестве доказательства, что мне можно делать всё остальное.

 

Тридцать вещей, которые мне больше нельзя делать дома.

1\. Нельзя приглашать свидетелей Иеговы для дискуссий на религиозные темы, даже если по телевизору идут одни повторы.

2\. Нельзя использовать ноутбук Джона только потому, что мне лень сходить за своим собственным.

4\. Нельзя держать в холодильнике части тел после того, как они начали плесневеть.  
• Дополнение: нельзя держать глазные яблоки в джеме.

5\. Нельзя приходить смотреть на спящего Джона оттого, что мне скучно.  
• Дополнение: нельзя заставлять Джона бодрствовать только потому, что сам я не могу уснуть.

6\. Нельзя стрелять из пистолета Джона без крайней необходимости.  
• Дополнение: скука не является крайней необходимостью.

7\. Нельзя тестировать самодельный метамфетамин на миссис Хадсон.  
• Дополнение: то же самое относится к соседским кошкам, собакам, птицам и детям.

8\. Нельзя устанавливать в доме новые правила.

9\. Нельзя посылать на мобильный Джона больше чем пятьдесят три смс в минуту.  
• Дополнение: особенно когда он на работе.

10\. Нельзя выходить из квартиры раздетым.

11\. Я не имею полномочий прописывать какие-либо лекарства.

12\. Нельзя взламывать дверь в квартиру оттого, что лень искать ключи.  
• Дополнение: взламывать дверь в квартиру, потому что так интереснее, тоже нельзя.

13\. Нельзя вести машину (потому что у меня нет водительских прав).

14\. Нельзя спрашивать «Мы уже приехали?», когда я не веду машину.

15\. Нельзя называть фильмы про Джеймса Бонда бессмысленной чушью, даже если они такие и есть.

16\. Нельзя говорить Джону, кто убийца, прежде чем он дочитает книгу!

17\. Нельзя просить Майкрофта отрабатывать со мной приёмы психологической войны в нашей гостиной.

18\. Слова «высокоактивный социопат» не значат «супергерой».  
• Дополнение: и не работают как оправдание.

19\. Нельзя бодрствовать дольше пятидесяти двух часов подряд.  
• Дополнение: и нельзя пить более пяти таблеток снотворного за раз.

20\. Нельзя наклеивать больше трёх никотиновых пластырей сразу.  
• Дополнение: те, что на спине, тоже считаются!

21\. Нельзя создавать оружие массового поражения в нашей кухне просто потому, что я могу. Особенно потому, что я могу.

22\. Нельзя устраивать пожар в кухне, даже если это специально.  
• Дополнение I: запрещённые вещества или химикаты нельзя использовать как основу для рецепта.  
• Дополнение II: даже если на ужин приходит Майкрофт.

23\. Майкрофт не является моим заклятым врагом. Также он не является Тёмным властелином Британии.

24\. Если запереть Джона в туалете, чтобы посмотреть, сколько времени ему понадобится, чтобы снять дверь с петель, то Джон расстроится.

25\. Нельзя забираться в душ к Джону под предлогом экономии горячей воды.  
• Дополнение: потеря дара речи у Джона не является знаком согласия.

26\. Нельзя называть агентов МИ-5, которых Майкрофт подсылает следить за нами, его миньонами, и нельзя говорить им «школота, идите поучитесь шпионить как следует!»

27\. Нельзя обезвреживать бомбу только потому, что лень дожидаться команду разминирования.

28\. Нельзя оставаться на всю ночь в морге.  
• Дополнение: мне нигде нельзя оставаться на всю ночь, не предупредив Джона.

29\. Нельзя допускать, чтобы меня похитили или подстрелили.

30\. И умирать мне тоже нельзя!

 

31\. Вычеркнуть пункт 25. Как оказалось, потеря дара речи — вполне себе знак согласия.


End file.
